


С любовью, Куни-чан

by ohne_titel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тезука Кунимитсу снова в больнице. И нет, дело вовсе не в локте и даже не в плече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С любовью, Куни-чан

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Love from Kuni-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151075) by pixxers. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Его приглушенный голос отдается у Тезуки в ушах.

— А как насчет этого?

Тяжело дыша, крепко обхватив вспотевшими руками его спину, Тезука кивает, хотя больше всего ему хочется замотать головой и сказать «нет».

— Да. Только осторожно, — предупреждает Тезука, обвивая ногами его бедра, влажные от пота и волнения. — Пожалуйста.

— Т-с-с, Тезука-а-а-а, — напевно шепчет он. 

У него такой низкий, такой нежный голос. Тезука любит этот голос — любит его самого — пусть даже никогда об этом не скажет.

— Фуджи, подожди… — он весь напряжен и взволнован — даже испуган. — Что ты делаешь?

— Ты выдержишь, — говорит Фуджи, целуя Тезуку в ухо и раздвигая его ноги. — Кажется, ты готов.

Тезука спрашивает себя, готов ли. На самом деле. Ему жарко и неспокойно, и там, где Фуджи старательно готовил его к тому, что должно произойти, все растянуто, скользко и немножко ноет.

— Мне кажется…

— Поверь мне, Тезука, — негромко произносит Фуджи, сжимая его бедро и придвигаясь ближе. — Все хорошо, правда?

Замолчав на мгновение, пытаясь понять, хорошо ему все-таки или нет, Тезука внезапно задыхается и широко распахивает глаза, когда Фуджи толкается в него. Чуть успокоившись, он делает вдох — глубокий, шумный — и мягкий, убеждающий шепот Фуджи едва доносится сквозь странное гудение в ушах.

Когда перед глазами все плывет, Тезука чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы, и нет никаких сомнений — в маленькой комнате раздается пронзительный крик. Тезука знает, что это кричит он сам, и ненадолго задумывается, будет ли ему стыдно, когда он придет в себя.

Еще он успевает подумать, как Фуджи объяснит это его родителям.

 

* * *

День первый.

Дорогой дневничок,

Было больно. Больнее, чем я мог себе представить. Больнее, чем говорил Ойши. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу снова поверить Фуджи.

Впрочем, я не могу сейчас думать о Фуджи. Даже если бы я захотел — а какая-то часть меня все еще этого хочет — от одной только мысли мне становится плохо. От одной только мысли о том, что мы сделали и как это было ужасно. Нехорошо так говорить, но если бы я знал, что все так обернется, то, скорее всего, просто позволил бы Атобе сделать это прошлым летом, когда ему, кажется, так хотелось. По крайней мере, если бы это был Атобе, мне не пришлось бы видеть его каждый день. Наверное, все именно так, как сказал дедушка: я позор семьи. Позор, содомит и суррогатная женщина. Было больно слышать от него такое, но мне нечего возразить. Они поймали меня с Фуджи. В моей постели. Боюсь, что ничего уже не будет, как прежде.

Хирург сказал, что у меня повреждена толстая кишка. Операция, которую он сделал в тот же день, была всего лишь первой из пяти. Он сказал, что может устранить все повреждения, но по-прежнему навещает меня и спрашивает, не признаюсь ли я честно, как это могло произойти. Дедушка велел мне отвечать друзьям и остальным членам семьи, что я упал с дерева на декоративный забор, но — естественно — врачу пришлось сказать правду. Он не верит, что шестнадцатилетний одноклассник мог порвать мою прямую кишку своим пенисом. Все время говорит, мол, ничего страшного, если я признаюсь честно. Задает вопросы про бойскаутов, старших братьев и каких-то безработных дядюшек, которые, возможно, болтались где-то рядом. «Это был Фуджи Шюске», — твержу я, но совершенно очевидно, что врач мне все-таки не верит.

В больнице не так уж и плохо. Мне дают мороженое и теннисные журналы (хирург сказал, что, как только снимут пакет после колостомии, я снова смогу играть), а сегодня перевели в новую палату. Медсестра сказала, что подросткам нужно общение со своими ровесниками, и, несмотря на то, что я чудовищно оскорбился предположению старшей медсестры, что именно общение с ровесниками довело меня до такого состояния, перспектива оказаться в чьем-то обществе была слишком радостной, и я не стал ее упрекать.

Вот поэтому моим новым соседом стал Юкимура Сейичи, и я поверить не могу, сколько у нас общего. Он подошел к моей кровати и посидел со мной, и мы проговорили часа три, пока не пришла медсестра и не отправила его на свое место. У него длинные ногти, немножко тусклые глаза, но удивительно белые зубы, а еще от него пахнет спиртом и травой. При этом он очень привлекательный, и мы договорились, что непременно встретимся на корте, когда выйдем отсюда. Он очень похудел и носит на запястье странный желто-черный браслет-косичку, который все время трогает и улыбается. Я спросил, не девушка ли сделала ему этот браслет, а он издал странный звук и сказал «да». А потом спросил, не чувствую ли я себя грязным, лежа рядом с пакетом собственных экскрементов, но прежде, чем я успел ответить, ушел. Должно быть, он очень устал.

Как бы там ни было, пришло время ужинать, и скоро придет сестра, чтобы поменять пакет. Мне пора.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День второй

Дорогой дневничок,

Сегодня я спал допоздна. Когда проснулся, мама разговаривала с Юкимурой про колбасу, а медсестра меняла мой пакет. Мне дали какие-то лекарства и я, наверное, снова уснул, потому что практически уверен, что слышал, как Юкимура плачет. Юкимура не стал бы плакать. Даже если бы умирал. Когда я снова проснулся, было уже темно, и у кровати сидел Ойши. Он выглядел несчастным, и когда я протер глаза и попытался на него взглянуть, он высморкался и спрятал салфетку под матрас.

Ойши спросил, как у меня дела и когда будет следующая операция. Я рассказал ему все, что знаю, и мне захотелось, чтобы он не приходил. Ойши сказал остальным членам команды, что я в Киото, и я дал добро уточнить, что я навещаю Миюки и своего терапевта. Пусть лучше думают, что я встречаюсь с сестрой наркомана, чем узнают правду. Уверен, что Фуджи никому не расскажет — в этом ему можно доверять.

Ойши задержался после ужина, мы сыграли в карты и договорились порыбачить вместе, когда меня выпишут. У меня создалось такое впечатление, что он сдерживал себя — хотел что-то сказать, но просто не мог. Наверное, вернется домой и будет беспокоиться обо мне, пока не заработает язву и тоже не окажется в больнице. Даже если и так, по крайней мере, ему не придется иметь дело с пакетом после колостомии, а это уже хоть что-то.

Он читал мне вслух отрывки из Моби Дика, и хотя от подтекста мне было слегка не по себе, я знаю, Ойши ничего такого не имел в виду. Поэтому я просто слушал и старался не сжимать мышцы, как предупреждала медсестра. Около девяти Ойши начал зевать и посматривать на часы, потом на дверь, и возникла некоторая неловкость. Юкимура говорил во сне, и мы оба очень старались не слушать, и просто получить удовольствие от своего общения. Но потом Юкимура выпустил газы, и Ойши было слишком стыдно задерживаться дальше. Я все еще не могу уснуть. Может, стоит попросить теплого молока.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День пятый

Дорогой дневничок,

Я не могу писать каждый день — это слишком угнетает. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

Кто-то все время звонит мне и вешает трубку. Мне кажется, что это Инуи мстит за все те случаи, когда я обрывал его звонки. Поверить не могу, что он способен на такое, особенно, если учесть мое нынешнее положение, но подозрения не желают утихать.

Юкимура весь день провел в постели и рисовал в блокноте с Трансформерами, который ему принес Кирихара. Он сделал из одного листа бумажный самолетик и отправил мне. Сначала я обрадовался, но потом развернул его и увидел изображение унитаза с лиловыми сердечками вокруг. Когда я взглянул на Юкимуру, тот улыбнулся мне мило и грустно, а потом зашелся в ужасном приступе кашля. Мне стало жаль его, поэтому я поблагодарил за рисунок и спросил, что еще принес ему Кирихара. Юкимура сказал, что получил письмо от своей девушки, и выглядел при этом почти счастливым. Хотя он по-прежнему ничего мне о ней не рассказывает. Я почти рад такой скрытности, потому что не хочу, чтобы он спрашивал о моих романтических отношениях. Похоже, Юкимура гетеросексуален, и я не уверен, что его отношение ко мне не изменится, если он узнает, что мне нравятся мальчики.

Вскоре после нашего разговора ему позвонили, и он почти час шептался с кем-то по телефону. Один раз спросил меня, знаю ли я что-нибудь о goatse* (продиктовал по буквам, но я понятия не имею, что это такое), и когда я признался, что не знаю, начался очередной приступ кашля, и ему пришлось повесить трубку. Он разговаривает со своей девушкой, как разговаривал бы с обычным парнем, и в определенные моменты разговора мне было ее жалко. Хотя, прежде чем отключиться, он сказал «я люблю тебя», значит, все-таки разговаривал с девушкой.

Сегодня я съел апельсин, и мне было очень плохо. Хирург прислал букет цветов — не уверен, как это воспринимать, особенно, учитывая, что следующая операция назначена на завтра, с самого утра.

Юкимура только что позвал медсестру и попросил ее включить вентилятор, потому что до него доносится запах из моего пакета. Я просто сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал. Может, я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, что он просто злобный. Я не чувствую никакого запаха, а ведь пакет у меня практически под носом.

Уже поздно, и мне очень хочется спать. Пожелай мне удачи, дневничок. Завтра будет очень важный день.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

*прим. пер.: goatse, о котором столь невинно упоминает наш Куни-чан, есть слегка исковерканное название легендарного некогда сайта goatse.cx, подробнее о коем можно почитать англоязычную статью в википедии, потому что провокационная картинка, на которую намекает Юкимура, уже давно снята с главной страницы самого сайта.

* * *

День шестой

Дорогой дневничок,

Операция прошла лучше, чем мы предполагали. Придя в себя, я увидел, что дедушка помогает медсестре протирать Юкимуру губкой, и просто притворялся, что сплю, пока они не закончили. Надеюсь, хирург об этом не узнает, иначе начнет задавать странные вопросы о дедушке.

Как бы там ни было, мне осталось пережить всего две операции, и врачи считают, что после них я буду на пути к выздоровлению. Не могу дождаться, когда можно будет вернуться домой. Кровать здесь ужасно неудобная, и в комнате начало пахнуть дрожжами. Юкимура говорит, что ничего не чувствует, но я думаю, что он не совсем честен.

Только что звонил Фуджи.

Они с Ойши собираются зайти попозже, чтобы меня проведать. Я на самом деле не знаю, что об этом думать. Какая-то часть меня взволнована и счастлива, а другая — несчастна и ужасно смущена. Юкимура говорит, что мне нужно снять рубашку и просто развалиться на кровати с голой грудью. Когда я сказал, что для этого в палате слишком холодно, он закашлялся. А потом начал складывать и резать бумагу, поглядывая на меня и улыбаясь.

У меня в животе спазмы. Я начинаю волноваться.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

* * *

День восьмой

Дорогой дневничок,

Юкимура развесил бумажных кукол по своей половине комнаты.

Вчера я проспал целый день. Медсестра сказала, что ко мне приходили Фуджи и Ойши, но я был не в том состоянии, чтобы принимать гостей. Меня даже увезли из палаты, чтобы не расстраивать Юкимуру. Похоже, сок, который я выпил за ужином, не лучшим образом подействовал на мой кишечник.

Чуть раньше Юкимура нарисовал мне хомяка с дьявольскими рожками, а потом глаза у него стали влажные и грустные, и он сказал, что поссорился со своей девушкой. Я сказал, что мне очень жаль, и мы можем поговорить, если ему от этого станет легче, но он забрался ко мне в кровать и лег рядом. Он погладил меня по ноге, и мне стало неловко. Спросил, нравится ли он мне, и когда я задержался с ответом, уточнил «как друг», на что я, естественно, сказал «да». Юкимура обнял меня за талию и какое-то время лежал рядом. Потом ткнул пальцем в пакет, прижался губами к моей руке, издал неприличный звук и вернулся к себе. Через полчаса он начал очень громко петь, пришла медсестра и дала ему успокоительное.

Я позвонил Фуджи и долго-долго ждал, но он так и не ответил. Начинаю думать, что наши отношения были совсем не такими серьезными, как я думал, и от этого сам себе кажусь дураком. Я дурак и мне стыдно.

Только что заметил, что картинка с унитазом, которую нарисовал мне Юкимура, висит у кровати, и до нее не дотянуться. Не думаю, что хоть раз ненавидел себя — до этого вечера.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День девятый

Дорогой дневничок,

Сегодня к Юкимуре приходили посетители.

Санада и Нио, кажется, так его зовут. Они вели себя как-то подозрительно, и я решил проследить за ними в коридоре, когда они сказали, что сходят за сладостями для Юкимуры. Я уже могу ходить без особых проблем, главное — обмотать трубку от пакета вокруг запястья, чтобы не уронить ненароком. Немножко неловко, но вполне терпимо. Правда, ходить приходится осторожно, потому что можно случайно сжать мышцы, и тогда станет ужасно больно.

Санада и Нио зашли в комнату, где стоят автоматы с напитками и сладостями, я следовал за ними. В коридоре больше никого не было, и мне удалось заглянуть в окно. Они ругались, в какой-то момент Санада ударил Нио по лицу. Я был уверен, что начнется драка, но вместо этого Нио толкнул Санаду к стене и сунул руку ему между ног. А потом они начали целоваться, и я продолжал смотреть, пока не почувствовал, что обмочился. Больничная рубашка промокла, ноги тоже были мокрыми, и я не хотел, чтобы меня заметили медсестры, поэтому потихоньку ушел.

Я помылся в ванной и нашел чистую рубашку. Понятия не имею, что произошло, но потеря контроля над мочевым пузырем меня шокировала. Никогда в жизни я не мочился в кровать — может, со мной что-нибудь еще не так? Наверное, придется подождать и проверить, произойдет ли это снова.

Как бы там ни было, я вернулся в палату. Юкимура сидел в кровати, прямой, как палка, и орал на Санаду. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы человек издавал такие звуки, и это, похоже, было слишком для Нио, потому что тот выбежал из палаты. Санада стоял на месте, никуда не двигаясь, принимая все крики Юкимуры и стискивая в руках кепку. Он выглядел виноватым. Все время извинялся, а когда Юкимура велел ему убираться, мне кажется, даже заплакал. Похоже, он не хотел уходить, и я не мог понять, как он может быть так предан Юкимуре, если совершенно очевидно, что они с Нио встречаются.

Я стоял в дверях и смотрел, как Юкимура выходит из себя, а потом, когда он швырнул в Санаду уткой и устроил чудовищный беспорядок, отправился за медсестрой.

Санаде пришлось уйти, не переодевшись. Пока санитар мыл полы, старшая медсестра отчитала меня за то, что я встал с кровати, и пообещала позвать хирурга. Вскоре после этого она сделала Юкимуре укол и сказала, что он отключится на всю ночь.

Должно быть, они повысили дозу и моих препаратов, потому что после приема таблеток мне приснился очень тревожный сон про толстого коротышку с розовыми волосами в очень тесном облегающем комбинезоне, который говорил о себе в третьем лице. Юкимура звал его «папочкой» и засмеялся, когда тот снял ремень. Когда я проснулся, Юкимура сидел в кровати и ел какой-то слоеный торт. Подбородок у него был во взбитых сливках, а волосы торчали во все стороны. Впрочем, он только посмотрел на меня и ничего не сказал. 

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День десятый

Дорогой дневничок,

Юкимура только что сказал мне, что не ест продукты, в которых содержится сахар. Волосы у него по-прежнему торчат во все стороны, на тумбочке у кровати стоит тарелка с крошками от торта, и я думаю, что он врет.

Мне действительно очень хочется домой.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День одиннадцатый.

Дорогой дневничок,

Я думаю, не перевестись ли в Риккай Дай.

Еле удается заставить себя написать о том, что произошло сегодня, но я знаю, что если не сделаю этого, то оно будет копиться во мне, пока не станет совсем невыносимо. Я расскажу об этом один раз, сейчас, и больше никогда не вспомню.

Сегодня меня, наконец, навестил Фуджи. Он привел с собой Ойши. Оба с трудом смотрели мне в глаза, а Ойши все время спрашивал, как я себя чувствую — снова и снова, будто не мог запомнить, что только что спросил.

Юкимура ворочался в кровати, притворяясь, что спит, и пусть я не спросил его напрямую, уверен, что он записал весь разговор на мобильный. Если так, я расскажу медсестре, потому что нам нельзя держать в палатах мобильные телефоны.

Ойши очень нервничал, все время ерзал и не мог ответить ни на один вопрос, не взглянув предварительно на Фуджи. В какой-то момент Фуджи сказал, что хочет пить, и Ойши вскочил, ударившись головой о лампу, после чего отправился за напитком для Фуджи. Выходя из палаты, он шатался, но не остановился, когда я его окликнул.

Когда он ушел, Фуджи долго смотрел на меня, а потом сказал:

— Мне жаль, что у нас все так вышло, Тезука.

Я не хотел слушать дальше, но знал, что Фуджи выскажет то, с чем пришел. Такой уж он человек.

Он сказал, что в последнее время проводил все больше времени с Эйджи и Ойши, и что понял, наконец, что это значит — полностью обладать кем-то. Судя по тому, как Ойши вел себя в его присутствии, не могу сказать, что не понимаю, что именно он имел в виду. Он сказал, что ему жаль, что все так вышло с моей прямой кишкой, и лучше бы мы никогда этого не делали. Он сказал, что вся вина лежит на нем, и он взял ответственность за произошедшее, но — честно говоря — о какой ответственности может идти речь, если это я лежу тут и испражняюсь в пластиковый пакет.

Фуджи был готов уйти еще до возвращения Ойши, но перед этим признался, что случайно проговорился о моем местонахождении Инуи. После чего извинился за все телефонные розыгрыши, которые могли произойти, и сказал, что пришлет ко мне свою сестру, когда я вернусь домой. Что я могу оставить ее себе по меньшей мере на выходные. Что это наименьшее из того, что он может сделать.

А потом он ушел. И я не думаю, что могу писать дальше. Извини.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День одиннадцатый (продолжение)

Дорогой дневничок,

Сейчас четыре часа утра, и я не сплю. Много всего произошло с момента последней записи, и я должен все перенести на бумагу, прежде чем решу, что это был сон.

Я думаю, Сейичи знал, как сильно я расстроился после ухода Фуджи и Ойши, потому что он притворился, будто проснулся, встал с кровати и закрыл дверь, а потом забрался ко мне. На этот раз он лег под одеяло, положил голову мне на грудь и переплел наши ноги.

Он сказал, что я лучше Фуджи, и ему жаль, что Санада такой дурак и не понял своего счастья. Я не стал его поправлять, потому что он выглядел очень рассеянным, а в такие моменты я его боюсь. Потом он начал говорить про Фуджи Юмико и какой-то трюк, который она умеет делать языком и мизинцами, и мне стало очень-очень неудобно.

Он меня трогал — как будто гладил кошку — и сказал, что позаботится обо мне, если я захочу. Начал говорить про победу РиккайДай, про создание империи и уничтожение императора — и среди всего этого — вдруг спросил, гадали ли мне на картах.

Он сказал, что найдет для меня место в Риккай, и никто не узнает, что на самом деле случилось с моей прямой кишкой или как мы с ним познакомились. Сказал, что сотрет Фуджи с лица земли, потому что его отец — якудза, и рыбный магазинчик, который они держат — всего лишь прикрытие для банды рэкетиров. Я промолчал, потому что всего пару дней назад он говорил, что его папа — стоматолог.

Но все это, в общем, не имеет значения. Он начал трогать меня — как Фуджи раньше — и не успел я сообразить, что происходит, как он уже стоял надо мной на коленях, мастурбировал мне и говорил, что я тоже могу стать маленьким котенком Бунты.  
Я не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому спросил его, не ел ли он вчера торт, и тут он начал стонать «да, да, да», словно это он кончал, а не я, и мне было так приятно, так хорошо, что я не обращал ни на что внимания.

Он почти довел меня до оргазма, у него хорошо получается, у Сейичи, но я слишком много шевелился, и когда уже почувствовал себя на грани, колено Юкимуры уткнулось в мой пакет. Кажется, я закричал — я знаю, что он-то точно закричал — и, осознав, что он размазывает содержимое пакета по простыням и по мне, почувствовал, что меня тошнит. Прежде чем соскользнуть с кровати, он нажал кнопку звонка, и в палату вбежали две медсестры.

Они сказали, что позовут хирурга. И забрали Юкимуру.

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

 

* * *

День четырнадцатый

Дорогой дневничок, 

Сегодня я закончил читать «Моби Дик». Ненавижу больших белых китов.

Я не разговаривал с Сейичи с тех пор, как медсестры забрали его два дня назад. Судя по всему, его перевели на другой этаж — готовиться к операции. Я только сейчас понял, что он так и не сказал мне свой диагноз. Я всегда полагал, что у него какой-то, ну, нервный срыв, что ли, но теперь задумался, а вдруг он на самом деле болен. В конце концов, я буду переводиться в Риккай Дай, но надеюсь, что мы с Юкимурой останемся хорошими друзьями. В общем, он довольно милый, если узнать его получше.

Теперь у меня новый сосед. Он очень тихий и довольно умный, говорит, что его зовут Эй-чан. У него очки и милая прическа, которая напоминает мне шоколадный круассан. Он сказал, что мы обязательно сходим в кафе попить клубничного молока с шоколадными круассанами, когда с меня снимут пакет и нас выпишут. Я не люблю клубничное молоко, но мне нравится прическа Эй-чана, поэтому, возможно, я и соглашусь. Эй-чан сказал, что попал в больницу из-за смертельной аллергии на какой-то овощ. Очень жаль, потому что этот овощ, по его словам, нравится ему больше всего. Надеюсь, его скоро вылечат. Он очень вежливый.

Мне все еще кто-то звонит и вешает трубку, но, когда я проверил номер, оказалось, что это телефон больницы. Может, это хирург. Он продолжает присылать мне двусмысленные открытки и брошюры про упражнения Кегеля. Эй-чан сказал, что научит меня делать эти упражнения, чтобы хирург оставил меня в покое, но потом добавил, что сейчас мне лучше не сжимать мышцы.

Чуть позже я напишу письмо Сейичи, может быть, позвоню ребятам из команды и скажу, что скоро приеду домой. Последняя операция назначена на послезавтра, и, кажется, все в порядке.

Мне пора, Дневничок. Эй-чан спрашивает, был ли я на Окинаве. Оказывается, ему тоже нравится рыбалка — разве не удивительное совпадение?

До встречи,

С любовью,

Куни-чан.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
